nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Electropod 3.0
OVERVIEW * You think the other Electropods didn't know how to act, but this one's even worse! Electropod 3.0, unlike his other forms, has FOUR attacks to choose from. Talk about stress! Sometimes he gets a little lazy, loping around the screen, but he always has enough energy to at least help himself with mods like Pod Power. He seems quicker too -- in one of his attacks, he spins so fast that all you see is a little red blob! If Electropod were blue, it'd look EXACTLY like Sonic the Hedgehog from the old Sega Genesis games. But since it's so fast and awesome, and has two damage attacks this time 'round, Electropod's gotten a little more confident. But even with his slight personality change, Electropod 3.0's still the adorable little schizo we've all come to love! -''Lucas'' TACTICS * So I've heard in school that 2+1=3 (that's right, I'm awesome at math), but I had no idea that Electropod 3.0 would really be like a combination of its other forms! Electropod 3.0's got the best of both worlds: heavy damage attacks just like Electropod 2.0, and a cheap attack just like Electropod 1.0! What's so great about Electropod 3.0 is that it's effective at any point in battle! Bring it out early in the game for a quick Electroshock, and then bring in an alpha to put in a Red Spike so that Electropod 3.0 will be boosted for late in the game. But probably its coolest feature is that you don't have to fear the swap-block anymore! You know, a lot of Nanovor just aren't built for being cornered for long. Electropod 3.0's got a perfect array of attacks that range from cheap to expensive: it's built for constant battle. COUNTER TACTICS * Siphon Some Strength! Electropod 3.0 likes to beef itself up with Pod Power, so stop it from hitting you hard by starting out with your Electropod 1.0 and passing the first turn. Now you have enough energy to swap in your Doomblade 2.0 and attack with Blunt Trauma! Electropod 3.0's muscles will deflate like a punctured bouncy castle. * Don't Sweat the Armor! Start off with your Spike Spine 1.0 and pass a turn to earn enough energy to bring out your Battle Kraken 2.0. Use Fathom Blast to strip away Electropod's Armor. If Electropod is still armor-heavy, use attacks that ignore armor, like Circuit Flyer's Pierce, to finish it off! * Get Rid of the Spike! Electropod's got a pretty awesome damage attack if your opponent has a Red Spike in play. Use your Giga Wing 1.0's Obliterate attack to remove the opponent's override. Now Electropod's Electroblast attack will do only moderate damage! ORIGINS * I'll need to put my research on Electropod 2.0 on hold to study this fantastic Nanovor. Electropod 3.0 is certainly a most interesting specimen: one of the first I've seen with four attacks at its disposal. It's certainly more powerful because of its versatility. Fascinatingly, it seems to understand that it has become more of a damage weapon than its predecessors. Still indecisive in battle, it appears more confident, and therefore doesn't hesitate to attack with its various forms of electric weaponry. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod